


Fighting Contest

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trainer on a journey of legend, her friends who came across the master trainers in Johto. Their destinies become intertwined as one gained the prophecy of dismantling four team syndicates as they travel to new lands. Will love bloom as new goals take them higher than ever before?</p><p>[For those of the original following on FF.net, this story will end at the Sinnoh region. An updated story is currently in the making that will cover all six regions with completely new base and story plot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yugi sat out near the Lake of Rage with his Poochyena, Shadow running around for a little exercise as he waited for his friends. He got a letter a while back from a carrier Pidgey that his longtime friend, Diamond was coming back and was going to meet them at the Lake of Rage.

Ryou was the first to arrive on the back of his Lairon, Aritriel. "Hey, Yugi. Did Diamond arrive yet?" Ryou asked. "No, not yet." Yugi replied as he looked to Shadow. Shadow looked up and barked as he ran over to him. Yugi pat his head softly. "You're eager to see Diamond, aren't you, Shadow?" Yugi asked the small puppy Pokémon. Shadow nodded before he ran off again.

Aritriel stood by Ryou as he sat down beside Yugi. "Yugi, do you think the best trainers of Johto would ever notice us one day?" Ryou asked and Yugi sighed. He remembered about the time he heard about the greatest Pokémon trainers second to the gym leaders and elite four that lived right here in Johto.

Yami, Crimson, Seto, Aqua, Marik, Toben, Ruby and Bakura. They had great Pokémon and were never beaten yet. They always entered the local Pokémon contests and many people could never compete with them.

Yugi himself always admired Yami and Aqua's skills and wished to be with the two elite trainers but he knew he couldn't with the Pokémon he has. Same thing with the others. Ryou wanted to be with Bakura, Malik with Marik, Topaz with Toben, Jou with Seto and Kaiser with Ruby. But they all knew they couldn't have a chance, especially Yugi since he has a challenger at winning Yami and Aqua's heart, Anzu Masaki.

She was better than Yugi and always primps up her Pokémon for all the beauty contests and no one has beaten her yet. Yugi always wanted to join contests so he can prove himself but he was too afraid to enter just in case Yami or Aqua was watching. He definitely didn't want to embarrass himself while they were around. "Hey you guys!" A voice from above yelled and they looked up to see Jou and Kaiser on their Pidgeot, Tisew, and Flygon, Taro.

They landed and Jou jumped off Tisew's back. "So, did she arrive yet?" Jou asked. "Not yet, Jou, but she should be here soon. Hopefully Malik and Topaz will make it here on time." Ryou spoke as Kaiser jumped of Taro's back as well.

"Don't worry you guys, we're here." Another voice said as Topaz and Malik showed up of the backs of Khelek, Malik's Feraligatr, and Runya, Topaz's Typholsion. Malik jumped off and landed in front of Yugi and Ryou.

"So, how long have you two been here?" Malik asked as Khelek placed him down and went to go swim in the Lake of Rage for a bit since the Red Gyarados that inhabited it was finally gone, captured by Aqua. " Jou and I were here for a few minutes." Ryou said. "I was here for at least an hour or so just in case Diamond showed up early." Yugi said as Shadow ran over to him again and jumped into his lap and he pat his head.

0

Diamond watched as she came up around the land of Johto. _'Finally, I'm back home.'_ She thought as she asked Lugia to fly down to the Lake of Rage. Anzu was in Mahogany Town with her Wigglytuff. While she was primping her Pokémon for the next contest that was scheduled soon, she saw the large shadow of Lugia on the ground and looked up to see the rare Pokémon fly above.

She then spotted Diamond on its back and gasped. _'Diamond's back? And she has a **legendary** Pokémon?! That's  impossible! I better go check this out.'_ Anzu thought and had her Wigglytuff return back to her designer pokeball before following Lugia to the Lake of Rage. Crimson was looking out the window of the Pokémon Center, a mug of coffee in his hands when he saw Lugia heading to the Lake of Rage.

"Hey, you guys! A Lugia is heading over to the Lake of Rage!" Crimson called as he left the window and ran over to the table they were sharing. "What?! Who could have caught such a legendary Pokémon?!" asked Aqua as he got up along with the others. "I don't know but I would surely like to find out." Seto replied and they nodded as they left out to follow Lugia.

0

Yugi and his friends waited a bit longer and they heard the song-like call of Lugia and they looked up to see the Legendary Sea Pokémon land in front of them. "Wow, he's cool." Jou said and Diamond jumped off. "Hi, guys! I'm finally back." Diamond said and Yugi ran over to her. "I'm glad you're back, Diamond." Yugi said as Shadow ran over to her and jumped into her arms.

"It seems he's happy to see me too." Diamond said, smiling. Malik looked up to Diamond's Lugia. "So, how were you able to catch him?"

"Well, after I gone to the Cianwood City, I talked to some people about the legendary Lugia in the Whirl Islands. They told me what they knew about him and that I needed the Silver Wing in order to call him," Diamond started.

Anzu peeked out from behind the Fishing Guru's House and saw Diamond was there with Yugi and his friends. She growled when she saw Yugi. She hated him with a passion since he had similar interests in Yami and Aqua like her and she didn't want any competition into getting their hearts.

 _'So that's what she was up to all this time... That might explain why she was gone so long.'_ Anzu thought as she listened in to her story. Yami and the others stood at the entrance to the lake, seeing that Anzu was there along with the girl that had Lugia and a group of boys that was listening to her story.

"Hey, I remember that girl." Crimson said. Bakura looked to him. "You do?" Bakura asked. "Yeah, I heard from the radio that a female Pokémon trainer was traveling through Johto and Kanto to do the impossible. To collect the legendary Pokémon." Crimson explained. "It seems she did the impossible if she has Lugia." Bakura whispered.

Yami nodded. "I wonder what other legendary Pokémon she collected on her travel." Yami questioned. _'And who is the sweet kid that looks like me that is with her...'_

0

"Anyways, once I gotten the Silver Wing, I took my Nidoking, Reino to surf me across to the Whirl Islands and it was hard to get through with the whirlpools and all but I found my way and encountered Lugia. Now the cool thing was, I didn't have to battle him." Diamond said. "Really, I thought the legendary Pokémon would have challenged you to prove your worth to have them as part of your team?" Kaiser asked.

"No, no, no. When I met him in the cave, it was like he was asking me to take him on my journey to collect the rest of the legendary Pokémon. So it was easy to get him," Diamond started. Lugia lowered his head and nuzzled her and she patted his cheek. "And he was always there for me."

"Wow, Diamond. I wish I could have come with you." Yugi said in awe as Shadow ran around his feet, yipping softly. "That not all. I caught some more, including some you never seen before when I went to Hoenn." she said as she took out nine more pokeballs from her bag and released the Pokémon inside. Ho-oh, Suicune, Raikou, Rayquaza, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Kyogre and Groudon appeared beside her.

"Wow, _**the**_ legendary Pokémon. Not all of them but never would I think I would be able to see them face to face like this." Ryou whispered.

"Lugia, it's said to be the Guardian of the Sea." Malik murmured.

"Ho-oh, legends says that its body glows seven colors." Jou spoke.

"Articuno, chills the moisture in the air to create snow while flying." Kaiser said.

"Moltres, says that it can bring early spring to wintry lands when it visits." Yugi whispered.

"Raikou, races across the lands while barking that sounds like thunder." Topaz said.

"Suicune, they say that north winds will blow whenever it appears." Diamond said.

"Zapdos, they say it only appears when thunderclouds part into two halves." Anzu whispered quietly.

"She was able to catch them along with three other that I never seen or heard about before." Seto whispered. "I say that we should greet ourselves and learn how she was able to do such a feat." he spoke, looking over to them. _'And I would like to known the golden haired beauty that is with them.'_ Seto thought to himself.

"Well, come on. Let's go and greet them and congratulate Diamond for her amazing feat." Crimson said as they walked over to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond sat on the shore of the lake, feet dipped into the cool water, and Yugi sat beside her, Suicune keeping his head on Yugi's lap as he petted him slightly, glad that the aurora Pokémon warmed up to him easily. "So Diamond, are you planning to enter them in any contest?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, Diamond! Your Groudon looks perfect to enter into a contest of Toughness." Jou yelled as he sat on the great continent Pokémon's shoulder.

Kaiser and Taro hung around Moltres and Raikou while Ryou was in the lake, riding on Kyogre's back with Khelek and Lugia swimming beside him. Rayquaza flew around in the air for a bit, watching Yugi and Diamond before he looked over to see Yami and his friends walking over and landed, growling.

"Yeah, but I think even though he looks like a Pokémon that would be great in a tough contest, I gave him blue pokeblocks so he could try in a beauty contest so he can beat Anzu at her own game. Not only that, but the fire attacks he know will be dazzling." Diamond said and then looked to Rayquaza who was growling at someone.

She got up and walked over, placing a hand on his side. "What's going on, Rayquaza?" she asked before looking to Yami and his friends. "Oh, Yami, Aqua. I never saw you guys come in. What brings you here?" she asked as Yugi came over, holding Shadow in his arms as he rode on Suicune's back. _'Oh my, Yami and Aqua is here. They must've saw Lugia fly overhead.'_

Aqua looked over to Yugi and smiled before turning back to Diamond. "We saw Lugia fly over the Pokémon Center earlier and Crimson told us that you went out on a journey to capture these legendary Pokémon. How were you able to do so?" Aqua asked.

"Well, it wasn't hard really, most of my legendary friends wanted to come with me and didn't ask for a battle. But Rayquaza here as well as Raikou, Groudon and Zapdos wanted a battle to prove my worth of having them as a partner." Diamond explained. "But only one escaped from me and that was Entei but I have a feeling we may meet again." she said as an afterthought.

0

Anzu growled when she saw Yugi talking with Yami and Aqua after they met with each other and headed back over to the lake. _'Why did they have to show up? They don't need to see that pathetic whelp Yugi.'_ Anzu thought before she walked away, thinking of ways how she could get rid of Yugi and gain their attention onto her.

0

Bakura watched Ryou as he sat upon Kyogre's back from afar. _'No more watching, it's time for me to meet him.'_ he thought and took out a pokeball. "Go Falma." Bakura called and his Vaporeon came out of his pokeball. "Come on, Falma. Give me a ride over to that boy." Falma nodded and jumped into the water and Bakura jumped onto his back after him. He swam over to where Kyogre was resting in the middle of the lake.

Falma swam up beside him and Bakura looked to Ryou. "Hello there. Nice day isn't it?" Bakura greeted and Ryou looked over to him. "Oh, Bakura. I never saw you there. When did you get here?" Ryou asked. "My friends and I saw Diamond ride by on Lugia and wanted to see how she was able to catch such Pokémon like Lugia and Ho-oh."

"Oh. Well, what bring you here? Normally I never see you really talk to many minors unless it's your opponent."

"Oh but you, Ryou, you are not a minor. Aritriel is a very good breed of Lairon as far as I have seen." Bakura said. "Well, he has helped me win many battles that I get into but he couldn't compare to your skills, Bakura." said Ryou.

"Now, don't say that. How about we have a battle right now so I can show you that you can be great with your Pokémon whether they win or lose." Bakura said and Ryou hesitated a bit before nodding. "Alright. Come on, Kyogre. Let's head back to shore." Ryou said as the large sea basin Pokémon nodded before swimming back to shore, Falma and Bakura following behind him.

0

Malik rode on Zapdos' back as he watched the others below. "Man, I still can't believe they would be here, more or less talking with us." Malik murmured. Topaz rode up beside him on Articuno's back. "Yeah, I could say the same thing." He looked down to see that Ryou and Bakura were preparing for a battle. "Well, they seem to be hitting it off pretty well." Topaz said and Malik nodded, agreeing with him.

Marik and Toben watched them. "Should we go up there and talk with them for a bit?" Toben asked, looking to him. He nodded as he took out a pokeball. "Come on out, Tefira." Marik called and his Salamence came out from the pokeball. He bellowed lowly and looked to Marik. He climbed onto his back as Toben called for his Swellow, Tuilindo and they flew up to meet with Malik and Topaz.

"Now why are you two way up here? You should be down there with the rest of us." Marik said as Tefira stopped beside Zapdos. "Oh hello, Marik." Malik greeted, not seeing him come up. "Well, I wanted to let Yugi have some time alone with Yami and Aqua. He really likes them very much but he always thought he wasn't worthy of their time." He looked depressed after saying that.

"All of us thought so. You guys are great trainers, almost up there in the rank of the Elite Four, and the best at winning many contests. We never do such cause we don't want to humiliate ourselves in front of you if you happen to enter the contest as well." Malik explained.

Zapdos made a low caw and Tefira had to nod. Marik looked down to Tefira and then saw what Zapdos was trying to say and looked back to Malik and Topaz.

"Don't worry about humiliation, Malik. Other people may not know what you are capable of. You don't need their comments. Those comments only show what they can see from what your Pokémon show. It's how you take care of them that count. Diamond has showed that well because she prove herself worthy of taking care of the legendary Pokémon and they all agree the same with you and your friends or else you wouldn't be this close to them now."

Malik looked up and smiled, nodding. "Alright then, with your encouragement, maybe I can win a contest with Khelek." Malik said and Marik smiled as well. "Good. Maybe I'll come and watch." Marik said and Malik nodded once more and looked down. "Hey, it looks like Bakura and Ryou are going to start their battle. Let's go watch." Malik said and Marik nodded as Tefira and Zapdos sailed back down, Topaz and Toben following behind.

0

Yugi, Yami and Aqua stood near the lake, Suicune by Yugi's side. "So Yugi, how long have you been a trainer?" Yami asked. Yugi was still too shy to answer but he shook away his nervousness soon enough so he wouldn't seem like a fool before the two trainers. "I've been a trainer ever since Diamond left for her journey two months ago. Before she left she gave me two Pokémon to take care of. Shadow and Urya." Yugi replied.

"And who is Urya?" Aqua asked, knowing that the little energetic puppy Pokémon must be Shadow. "Urya is my Eevee. I took care of him along with Shadow but I never had the gall to evolve them yet." Yugi said. "Well then, how about we help you with your problem, Yugi." Aqua spoke.

Yugi looked up to them. "Really, you would help me?"

"Sure. While we're at it here, take this Pokémon." Aqua said as he reached onto his belt and took off one of his pokeballs and held it out to Yugi. Yugi shook his head. "Oh, no. I couldn't have one of your Pokémon, Aqua." Yugi said, waving a hand in decline.

"Don't worry, Yugi. Think of her as a present from us to you." Aqua said and Yugi nodded, blushing as he took the pokeball. He released the Pokémon inside and smiled. It was a Vulpix, a Pokémon that he always wanted to get. "Wow." He whispered as he looked to the beautiful fox Pokémon before looking back up to the other. "Thank you, Aqua. I always wanted a Vulpix." Yugi said as Vulpix came over to him and rubbed against his leg. He reached down and patted her head gently.

"Now, as for us, let's see Urya and Shadow." Yami said and Yugi nodded as Shadow ran over when he called for him and he took out the pokeball that held Urya. Urya showed up and looked up to Yami and Aqua.

"I see why now, you never gotten any evolution stones for him. Did you, Yugi?" Aqua asked and Yugi shook his head. "No, I never had the chance to enter in any contests that gave them out and I really want to evolve Urya into a Flareon." Yugi said.

"Well here, take this, Yugi." Yami said and dug into his pocket and pulled out a Fire Stone. "Really?" Yugi said and he nodded and Yugi took the stone. He turned to look at Urya. "Well, are you ready to become a Flareon, Urya?" Yugi asked and he nodded. Yugi placed the stone near him and it glowed as well as Urya as he evolved, his form changing into that of a Flareon.

Shaking out his new coat of fur, Urya trotted over to Yami and he stroked his head. "You're welcome, Urya." Yami said. Yugi turned to see that Bakura and Ryou were preparing for battle. "Hey, there's a battle that's about to start. Let's go watch." Yugi said as Urya returned to his pokeball and he picked up Shadow as they walked over the where Bakura and Ryou were about to start their battle.

0

Anzu sat at one of the tables in the Pokémon center, thinking of how she was going to get Yami and Aqua's attention. _'I'll just have to show them how well I can battle compared to Yugi. That will surely get their attention from him and onto me.'_ Anzu thought and smirked before she got up and left out again to go confront Yugi at the Lake of Rage.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready, Ryou?" Bakura asked and he nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright then. The battle shall begin then. 3 on 3 match." Diamond confirmed and they nodded. "Ok, begin!" She announced and they started the battle.

"I'll start off with Shindao." Ryou said as he sent out his Seviper. Shindao hissed lightly and Bakura nodded. "Nice choice, I'll start with Calen." Bakura said as he sent out Electrike. "Go Shindao, use Poison Tail!" Ryou commanded and Shindao slithered fast at Calen and sprung up into the air, the blade on his tail glowing with a lavender color with its poison as he slashed at Calen.

"Calen, dodge and use Thunder!" Bakura called and the small Pokémon dodged Shindao's Poison Tail and was surrounded with electricity as he used Thunder, the bolt striking hard. Shindao wasn't able to dodge in time and was hit by the electric blast. "Oh no, Shindao…" Ryou whispered quietly but Shindao was able to get back up and shake it off.

"Great Shindao, now use Poison Fang." Shindao jumped at Calen again and the bite connected. Calen growled as he fell, the poison taking effect. "Great job, Ryou, but you need to try a bit harder. Calen, use Zap Cannon." Calen stood up again and shot a ball of electricity at Shindao.

"Dodge, Shindao!" Ryou yelled and Shindao moved out the way in time to avoid the blast. "Ok Shindao, use Acid!" Shindao hissed before he spat out a mouthful of Acid at Calen. It hit again and Calen could barely handle any more attacks since he was still poisoned from before.

"Thunderbolt!" Bakura called and Calen did as he was told, shooting out a strong thunderbolt from his tiny body. Shindao was hit by the strong blast and was unable to get back up. "Shindao in unable to compete, victory goes to Calen!" Diamond announced. "Shindao, return." Ryou said and then took out another pokeball. "Let's go, Night!" Ryou announced as an Absol came out from the pokeball.

"Ok Night, use Aerial Ace!" Ryou yelled and the disaster-based Pokémon did as he was told, throwing a sharp slice of wind at the electric Pokémon. Calen couldn't handle the attack as well as the poison and finally fell.

"Calen is unable to battle, victory goes to Night!" Diamond announced and Ryou cheered. "The battle isn't over yet, angel." Bakura cooed with a smirk, causing Ryou to blush softly as he took out another pokeball. "Let's go, Falma." Bakura said as his Vaporeon came from the pokeball.

"Ok Falma, use Water Gun!" Bakura commanded and he nodded as he let a jet of water hit the other Pokémon. Night was hit with the attack but he shook it off and waited for Ryou's next command. "Ok Night, use Blizzard!" Night nodded as he summoned up a blizzard storm to hit the water Pokémon, the air becoming chilled around them as the gusts of freezing air went after Falma.

Falma endured the attack and once it was over, he was ready for the next attack. "Great job, Falma! Now, use Ice Beam!" The water formed Pokémon shot out a beam of ice at the other. "Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Night did so, jumping into the air to avoid the Ice Beam and shot out a bolt of thunder at the water Pokémon as he landed.

Falma was hit with the blast and was knocked out instantly. "Very good, Ryou. I told you that you are good. But let's see how you can fair against Aoi." Bakura spoke as he took out another pokeball. "Show him what you got, Aoi." he called as the Swampert emerged from his pokeball.

"Now Aoi, use Mud Shot." Bakura commanded and the huge mud fish Pokémon lobbed huge globs of mud at the other Pokémon. Night was hit full force with the attack and was knocked out. "Night is unable to battle, victory goes to Aoi!" Ryou called Night back and sighed. "I know Aritriel won't be able to beat Aoi." Ryou whispered quietly.

"Don't give up so easily, angel. Aoi is strong but he has weaknesses. You just have to figure them out." Bakura said and with that confidence, he nodded and sent out the steel Pokémon. "Let's do our best, Aritriel." Ryou said and Aritriel nodded, preparing for battle.

0

Anzu reached the Lake of Rage once more and made sure she had all her Pokémon. _'Alright, Yugi. It's time for you to humiliate yourself in front of the best trainers in all three regions.'_ Anzu thought as she headed inside.

0

So far, Aritriel was doing a pretty good job withering down Aoi's endurance but the mud fish Pokémon still stood tall and wasn't going down easy. "Ok Aritriel, we need to put all your power into this attack. Use Hyper Beam!" Ryou yelled and the armored Pokémon charged up for the attack.

"Get ready to stand your ground, Aoi." Bakura said, the Pokémon nodding. Aritriel unleashed the blast and it hit dead on. Aoi blocked the blast but it was too strong compared to what Bakura was expecting and he fell back, out of energy. Diamond watched, waiting for him to get up.

He didn't.

"Aoi is unable to battle, victory goes to Ryou!" Ryou jumped up in glee and Bakura smiled as he walked over to Aoi. The mud fish Pokémon regained consciousness and got up, looking to his trainer with a small smile. Aritriel roared in happiness before he started to glow. Ryou looked to him and watched as he evolved into an Aggron. Aritriel roared once more and picked up Ryou, holding him in a gentle hug. "Aritriel, you finally evolved!" Ryou gasped, hugging the steel Pokémon under his jaw and the other smiled happily, rumbling his approval.

"See Ryou, you were able to beat me and have your Lairon evolve into an Aggron. You're not a bad trainer at all." Aritriel placed Ryou down and he looked to Bakura. "I guess you're right. Thanks for showing me." Ryou said with a soft smile. Bakura smiled back.

"Well isn't that just _sweet_. Sometimes you guys just disgust me. Especially _you_ , Yugi." A voice sneered as Anzu walked into the field. Diamond growled. "What do you want, Anzu? I thought you were somewhere, primping up your Pokémon." Diamond hissed.

Anzu huffed. "Yes, I was doing that until I saw you and your Lugia fly above. I guess I came and wanted to see but hearing that he came with you willingly makes me think you aren't a good trainer just like Yugi. He's too scared to battle someone." Anzu taunted.

Aqua stepped up. "Leave him alone, girl. If he doesn't want to battle then he doesn't need to." Aqua defended. Yugi looked up to him and smiled. "Fine, I guess he just hates the fact that he won't be like you. But me, of course, I will do anything to be just like you." She said sweetly.

Aqua growled once more. "Ok then, if you want to be so much like me, then I want you to battle Yugi. He has a good heart and cares for his Pokémon just like the rest of us. And that's what going to help him win." he said. Yugi looked to Anzu who was angry and then up to Aqua.

"But I can't battle, I'm not that good." Yugi whispered. He knelt down beside him and placed a claw on his shoulder. "Don't let that be your fear, Yugi. We're here right beside you and we're not going to let her win and make you feel humiliated." He murmured and took a pokeball from the chain that hung around his neck.

"Use this one, she will listen to you since you are now a friend to Yami and I." Yugi took the pokeball quietly. He got back up again and looked to Anzu. "Ok, this will be a one on one match. Whoever wins will deem themselves a loser and will never bother the other under any circumstances." Aqua said and they nodded.

"Alright then. I'll choose Princess." Anzu called as she summoned Wigglytuff out from her pokeball. Yugi was still a little timid but he released the Pokémon inside and gasped. It was Latias. The large red and white Eon Pokémon looked down to him before she nuzzled Yugi playfully.

He laughed softly before petting the Pokémon. "I'll choose Latias." Yugi said and the Eon Pokémon looked over to Anzu before growling. "What?! You can't choose her! She doesn't belong to you!" Anzu exclaimed.

"And who here said that he couldn't use another's Pokémon? Latias is a very trustworthy Pokémon and Yugi deserves to use her in this battle to prove you wrong. Yugi, show her that even the most inexperienced trainer can handle a strong Pokémon." Yami said.

Yugi nodded as he prepared for battle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, this battle shall be one on one. Latias vs. Wigglytuff. Whoever wins this battle, the loser shall leave the other alone and never come to bother him or her again." Aqua announced and they nodded. "Alright then, start the battle!" Anzu nodded, geared up to make the first move. _'Maybe if I can, Princess can use sing and they should all fall asleep. When that happens, I can steal Yugi and place him somewhere else where Yami, Aqua or Yugi's pathetic friends can't find him and then I can have all the chances I need to be with my elite trainers without them being attracted to the runt.'_ she thought.

"Ok Princess, start this battle off with Doubleslap!" Anzu called, the balloon Pokémon went to attack Latias but she floated up and Princess missed. It was Yugi's turn to make a move but with this being his first time battling, more or less using a legendary Pokémon, he didn’t know what to do. He barely even knew what attacks Latias knows. _'If I don't figure them out, I may lose.'_ Latias saw his worry and cooed softly. /Don't worry, I'll help you./ A voice said and he looked up to Latias. "Did you say something?" Yugi asked the Eon Pokémon. She nodded and he smiled softly. "Thanks." Yugi said. Latias relayed the attacks she knew to Yugi and he was prepared for the battle.

"Ok Latias, use Dragonbreath!" Yugi said and she nodded as she let out a stream of fire to hit Princess. She cried out in pain and soon, she was paralyzed. "Oh no! Princess!" she cried as the balloon Pokémon tried to move from the strong paralysis. "Great job, Latias!" Yugi said happily and she crooned in happiness as well. Anzu growled and knew this would be the best time before Latias can finish them off. "Ok, Princess, use Sing!" Princess did as told, singing a song that was making everyone but Anzu drowsy. Aqua had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well and reached for one of his pokeballs. "Come out...Arcane." Aqua whispered before he fell asleep, the pokeball rolling from his hand.

Anzu grinned and brought back Princess before grabbing Yugi and leaving. _'Now all I need to do is hide him somewhere and I know the perfect place.'_ Anzu thought as she called out her Pelipper and flew off to Sootopolis. _'They would never find him in the Cave of Origin now that it should be uninhabited.'_ Anzu thought. Aqua's Arcanine came out from his pokeball as it rolled to a stop and he looked up to see Anzu flying off and growled. He turned and roared, causing everyone to wake up. Diamond looked around and growled as well.

"That little witch! She put us to sleep and ran off with Yugi!" she growled and both Yami and Aqua were worried. Aqua looked to Arcane. "Arcane, did you happen to see where they were heading?" Aqua asked and he nodded as he motioned into the direction of Hoenn.

"Why would she be heading there?" Ryou asked. "From what I know, Hoenn can have many places where she could hide Yugi, especially if one of her prissy Pokémon knows Secret Power then she could make a hideout where we can't find her. But enough talk, we need to go find them and fast." Yami said. He took out a pokeball and threw it up into the air. "Let's go, Scar!" he called and a Skarmory that had a jagged scratch over his left eye, hence his name, came from his pokeball and landed beside him.

"We need to hurry, Scar. Let's fly!" Yami said as he climbed onto his back. He flew off and the others followed behind him on their own Pokémon while Aqua rode on Arcane's back.

0

Pelipper landed and let her trainer climb off her back and she headed into the Cave of Origin after calling back Pelipper. _'I still can't believe Diamond caught the legendary Pokémon from here.'_ Anzu thought as she looked down to the deep pit of water where Kyogre once resided in. _'Well, at least I know one thing, if I throw him in here, by the time his friends find him, he'll be dead and gone.'_

Unbeknownst to her, a black form watched her from the shadows of the cave and waited to make its move.

0

They soon arrived at Littleroot Town and landed.

"Ok, there are many places she would go to. Jou, you and Kaiser can take the northern routes. Malik and Topaz can go to Dewford and Pacifidlog. Ryou, you and me can head to the west. Yami, the only thing I can think about that may show where Anzu could be is the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis. Check there first and if she's not there then you might have to figure out something else that may be around there other than the Sky Pillar but she possibly couldn’t know where that is." Diamond suggested and they nodded.

"Let's get going then before Anzu hurts Yugi!" Malik claimed as Taro and Tisew flew off, Marik and Toben following behind them. Jou called out Tri, his Dodrio and got up on his back. "Let's get going Tri! To Oldale Town!" Jou said and the triple bird Pokémon ran off. Kaiser called out Psi, his Kadabra and told him to use teleport.

"Don't know why he didn't just wait." Seto said as he, Ruby and Kaiser were prepared to be teleported to Oldale Town. "Next to his Sandslash, Talar, he cares for Tri." Kaiser explained as they disappeared from view. "Come on out, Lugia!" Diamond called as the huge diving Pokémon came from his pokeball. He leaned down and nuzzled her and she smiled as she pat his head. "Do you mind giving us a ride to Rustboro City?" she asked and he nodded as he knelt down, plates folding back, so Ryou and Diamond can climb on.

Once they were on, he got up and flew off. Yami brought back Scar and called for Latios while Aqua summoned Latias and they both flew off to Sootopolis.

0

"Well, as much as I want someone to be here and watch your demise, your friends may be on their way here if they're not trying to look for me somewhere else so be seeing you never again, Yugi." Anzu sneered and threw the sleeping teen into the pit. He landed in with a splash and sunk fast with his wet clothes weighing him down. The shadow finally made a move and rushed at Anzu, knocking her over.

She yelped when she hit the ground and looked up. Standing before her was a black Arcanine. He growled and she glared at him. "I know you can't be Aqua's Arcanine cause his is the basic color of a regular Arcanine. Where could you have come from?" she questioned to herself but only received a growl in reply. “Well, no bother. I think you're here to save Yugi and if that's true, then I will have to defeat you." She claimed as she sent out her Mawile, Star. "Let defeat this Pokémon, Star." she said and the deceiver Pokémon growled at the black Arcanine. "Go Star, use Bite!" She commanded and Star charged at the Arcanine, the jaw like horn positioned to attack. The Pokémon jumped out the way and used Fire Blast. The attack hit with dead accuracy and the deceiver Pokémon flew back to hit the wall.

"Come on, Star! Get up!" She cried and she got up once again, glaring at the other wild Pokémon. "Ok, if that didn't work, use Crunch!" Star went to attack the other Pokémon again. He dodged again and with a final Flamethrower attack, Star went down. "You will pay for this!" she growled as she brought back Star and was about to send out another Pokémon but cried out as the black Arcanine charged at her, knocking her hard into the rock wall.

Once she was dealt with, he dived into the pit of water, hoping that the young trainer didn't drown.

0

Yami and Aqua landed by the entrance to the Cave of Origin and Latios flew inside quickly, motioning for them to wait outside. Yami was worried as he stood outside. _'Please, Yugi. Please don't be dead.'_

The black Arcanine spotted Yugi tangled up in the seaweed that was at the bottom and seemed to be either still asleep or unconscious but was struggling to get air now. He swam down and started to bite and claw at the seaweed, trying to free the boy from the tangling seaweed. Above, Latios looked around and saw Anzu on the ground, unconscious and saw the bubbles rising from the pit of water. He cried out and folded his forearms and dove down into the water, seeing Yugi and the black Arcanine. He cried out once more and the Arcanine looked up to him. He motioned to Yugi tangled up in the seaweed and Latios nodded before his eyes started to glow a soft blue.

Outside, Yami and Aqua waited before seeing Latias' eyes starting to become a soft blue. "Sight sharing," Aqua whispered as the scenery changed and gasped when they saw what Latios was seeing right now. "No, Yugi!" Yami yelled as Latias broke away from the image and picked him up along with Aqua and flew inside as well before Yugi could drown. Latios started to help the black Arcanine with freeing Yugi but the more they did so, the more the seaweed started to tangle up. The black Arcanine started to run out of air and swam back up to the surface, jumping out and shook the water from his fur. He looked to the entrance when he heard a shrill cry and saw Latias come in. Latias placed Yami and Aqua down before she dived into the water as well.

Aqua walked over to the black Arcanine and saw that Anzu was lying up against the far wall, unconscious. "Did you do this?" Aqua asked and the Pokémon nodded. Aqua could clearly see the worry in the great Pokémon's eyes and knew that he was worried for Yugi and it was a surprising predicament seeing that not many wild Pokémon would come to help a trainer unless it was those that weren't afraid of people or lived among them.

They soon heard a cry and both Latios and Latias came from the water, Latias holding Yugi's unconscious form. Latias brought him to Yami and he wrapped his arms around the shivering boy quietly, glad that he was alive and safe. He turned to the black Arcanine and saw he must've help out seeing as Anzu was behind everything.

"I thank you, Arcanine, for helping him." He nodded and Latias looked into his eyes and saw there was another reason why he came and helped Yugi. /Yami, this black Arcanine came to help Yugi for more than his life; he wanted to become his partner. He knows that Yugi is capable of taking good care of him since he traveled all the way from the Kanto regions, training long and hard to resists the effectiveness of water to find the perfect trainer./ Latias spoke.

"He picked the right person, then. Come on, let's get to Rustboro and see if Diamond and Ryou are still there. We got Yugi now and we should get him to a Pokémon center quickly." Yami said as he climbed onto Latios' back and he flew out.

Aqua got onto Latias' back as well and told the black Arcanine to grab Anzu before they left, knowing she will have to answer a lot of questions once Yugi and his friends regroup. That or be carted off to the police for what she did out of her jealousy.

0

When they reached Rustboro, Diamond and Ryou were waiting by the Pokémon center. Ryou gasped when he saw Yugi soaked to the bone.

"What happened?"

"When Anzu commanded her Wigglytuff to put us all to sleep and not just Latias, she ran off to Sootopolis with Yugi and tried to drown him in the pit of water where I believe Kyogre was resting. But luckily for him, the black Arcanine came all the way from the Kanto region and helped save him from Anzu before she could get away and not leave any trace that she even went there. I have a feeling that if we came any later and the black Arcanine wasn't there to help, Yugi would've been dead." Yami explained as he looked down to Yugi with care.

"I can't believe she would do such a thing. She must be really jealous that you two are so drawn to him and wanted to do something to get rid of the competition." Diamond murmured as she pulled out her pokegear.

"I'll go ahead and call the others. You better get Yugi into some warm clothes and into bed before he gets a cold." she spoke. He nodded as he, Ryou, the black Arcanine and Aqua went inside.

Nurse Joy looked up and gasped as well. "Oh dear, what happened?" she asked. "My friend here almost got killed by this girl here," Yami said as she pointed to Anzu who was still on the Arcanine's back. "Obviously, she was driven by jealousy because we focused all our attention on him." Aqua continued.

"Now that is very wrong, she shouldn't have done such a thing even though I wouldn't blame your young friend. I almost didn't realize that you two were the great trainers of all regions and any girl would be jealous if you didn't focus your attention on them." Nurse Joy said. "Would you like me to call Officer Jenny to take her away?"Aqua nodded. "Yes, maybe she will learn the error of her ways after a little time in jail." he murmured and she nodded as she called for Chansey to take Yugi to get changed into some warmer clothes and call Officer Jenny.

"Would you like to stay with him?" Nurse Joy asked again and they nodded. "I'll wait outside for the others, Yami." Diamond said and they nodded as they went into the guest room to watch over Yugi.

Unknown to them, a figure watched them from another building and when he saw Diamond, he grinned.

'So, that's the famous girl that was able to catch almost all the legendary Pokémon. Including Kyogre and Groudon. The leader will be happy that he will be able to complete his plan of making this world a better place for all land Pokémon. All we need to do is get that Groudon before Team Wave finds out that's she back and tries to go after Kyogre and turn this world into a place for all water Pokémon.' The Team Magma grunt thought as he left.

'Maybe that girl that they seemed to hate so much can help us achieve that goal.' He thought once more as he left from Rustboro City and to the Team Magma hideout.

0

Yami and Aqua stayed by Yugi's side the rest of the night, waiting for the smaller boy to wake up. After Anzu was taken away, Diamond and the others went to bed, seeing as this was a long day with everything that happened. Yami was already asleep but Aqua still stayed up.

Yugi shifted a bit before he woke up, rubbing his eyes quietly as he sat up. Aqua looked to him and smiled. "How are you feeling, Yugi?" he asked. "I'm ok, just a little cold. What happened?"

"Well, during the battle with Anzu, she commanded Princess to use Sing and put us all to sleep. Once we were all asleep, she took you away to Hoenn and tried to drown you in the water pit in the Cave of Origin. However her plans were foiled by a black Arcanine that came to help you and knocked out Anzu before she could get away with it. She's currently in jail now for what she did and the black Arcanine came back with us; he wants to become your partner." Aqua explained.

"Really? Why is he a different color and why does he want me to be his trainer?" Yugi asked. "Yes, like the red Gyarados, some Pokémon around the Kanto and Johto regions may have different coloring which make them special, a rarity among the Pokémon themselves. You are a great trainer Yugi even if you don't want to battle other people. Your Pokémon knows your feelings and will do anything to help and protect you. Yami and I will do the same for you as well." Aqua answered and Yugi smiled as he got up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Aqua, for being here with me. I thought I would never catch your attention as easy as this and I almost gave up with trying to at least having you two notice me." Yugi whispered. Aqua hugged him closer. "Don't worry, Yugi. We never thought that we would meet someone as innocent and cute as you. We want to do anything that will make you feel more comfortable around us. We don't want you to worry about what others think." Aqua said and Yugi nodded.

The black Arcanine padded into the room and whimpered softly as he walked over to them. "Well, here's your new Pokémon now." he said as he let go of Yugi so he can meet the other Pokémon. Yugi walked over to the fire Pokémon and he whimpered softly again as he leaned down and nuzzled him. Yugi laughed softly as he pat Arcanine's mane. "You really do want to become my partner, don't you?" Yugi asked and he nodded. "Then I guess I can't deny your request. You are very beautiful that you may just be able to help me win a contest one day with care." he said as he ran a hand over the Pokémon's sleek black coat. Arcanine barked in happiness and nuzzled Yugi again.

"So, what are you going to name him?"

"I'll name him...Atra." He replied as he continued to pet the large Pokémon's back.

"Well, it's getting late, Yugi. We should get to bed. Maybe tomorrow, we can help you build up Atra's abilities so you can have him join in a normal rank Pokémon contest." Aqua said. Yugi nodded as headed for bed once again and Aqua went to his own bed. They both fallen asleep but Aqua had one more thought before he went to sleep. _'I'm glad we were able to meet, Yugi.'_


End file.
